Xénophobie du Cancer
by Keltira-Tissesort
Summary: Ressuscités, les chevaliers d'or profitent de leur nouvelle vie. Pourtant, tirer un trait sur le passé n'est pas chose évidente et Aphrodite s'en rend bien compte alors qu'il se retrouve à traverser la quatrième maison zodiacale tant redoutée. Le mystérieux crustacé veille dans un coin. Prudence. (Pour ma nouille, R.a.R. à la fin)


Une seconde petite fic pour ma nouille adorée. J'espère que tu vas apprécier l'attention.

Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de sortir un nouveau texte avec le Poisson et le Crabe... J'espère que ce petit One Shot plaira.

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part les OCs mentionnés : Ryujin, Heros et Pearl

 **Peut être lu sans connaissance du RP.**

* * *

–« Salut. »

Alors qu'il traversait la maison du Cancer, Aphrodite sursauta au son de la voix pourtant neutre et ne tarda pas à se tourner vers son origine.

Installé sur un canapé nouvellement placé là, dans un coin de salle, les pieds de bois placés entre quelques masques morbides, le maître des lieux toisait tranquillement son visiteur actuel. Il n'avait pas revêtu son armure d'or et avait opté pour une tenue plus simple, civile. Ses bras étaient croisés nonchalamment sous sa tête qui reposait sur un accoudoir.

Un paquet de chips ouvert trainait à ses côtés.

De toute évidence, celui-ci semblait s'ennuyer.

–« C'est nouveau ça… », marmonna le beau chevalier des Poissons dans sa barbe, le toisant avec méfiance. « Bonjour Deathmask. Puis-je traverser ta maison ? »

–« Ouais, pas de soucis. T'as pas besoin de me demander. »

Sa langue claqua contre son palais, signe d'agacement.

–« On appelle ça de la politesse. »

S'il n'en démontrait rien, le visiteur provisoire fut plutôt surprit lorsque son hôte lui avait répondu par la positive. Ça aussi c'était inattendu. Où étaient les phrases acerbes et moqueuses habituelles qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'entendre pour accueil ? Surement ne tarderaient-elles pas à se faire entendre… En temps normal, il aurait trouvé n'importe quoi, n'importe quel prétexte pour lui refuser le passage.

Aphrodite préféra donc presser légèrement le pas, espérant traverser le temple de son cruel congénère avant de retourner aux bonnes vieilles coutumes du sinistre crabe. Après tout, il avait son approbation pour la traversée, alors autant ne pas s'éterniser chez lui plus que nécessaire. Les conversations avec ce dernier finissaient toujours en insultes sévères et sourires narquois et, vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder pour subir ça une énième fois.

–« Tu vas où comme ça ? »

A nouveau, il sursauta.

Fichu Cancer.

Il n'y avait bien que lui pour le désarmer de la sorte.

S'il était un chevalier d'or tout aussi compétent que ses compères, le gardien de la douzième maison zodiacale avait toutefois toujours eu l'impression de n'être qu'une petite souris traversant la demeure d'un méchant carnassier lorsqu'il passait par la maison du Cancer. Tourner le dos à ce dernier ne devait pas être une réaction très maligne de sa part d'ailleurs.

–« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? », rétorqua-t-il, son regard ombrageux toisant l'italien, le défiant de lui adresser la moindre de ses remarques déplaisantes.

Il en avait soupé de ses railleries.

Cependant, à son grand étonnement, son vis-à-vis haussa simplement les épaules en se renfonçant dans son canapé. Il ne semblait même pas irrité du ton acerbe employé par le Poisson. Ça, c'était d'autant plus étonnant, lui qui avait pour habitude de réagir au quart de tour à la moindre trace de rébellion...

Et les mains qu'il leva pacifiquement en signe de reddition ne cessèrent d'accroitre l'étrangeté de la scène.

–« Curiosité, c'est tout. C'est ton droit de ne pas me répondre. »

Son regard se fit davantage suspicieux.

–« … Rodorio. »

A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui répondait… peut-être un brin de curiosité… ? Ou bien une soumission involontaire de sa part face au terrifiant Cancer… ?

Non, certainement pas.

–« Ah, toi aussi t'as besoin de bouger un peu après tout ça ? », fit Deathmask, la moue pensive.

Ses bras se décroisèrent et il se redressa un peu, une lueur étrange passant dans son regard bleuté.

–« Ca te dirait pas qu'on y aille ensemble ? »

Bug.

Silence.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire, là ?

Et le pire, ça devait être cette expression tranquille, sereine, simple, curieuse… Cette expression tout à fait innocente et réellement dénuée de méchanceté qu'affichait l'assassin du quatrième étage.

Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il lui demander cela avec une telle mine normale ! Après des années de grimaces, de coups d'œil sévères et rictus moqueurs dangereux, comment osait-il l'observer sans la moindre lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux trop bleus pour être sincères ?! Comment osait-il se moquer ainsi de lui en lui mentant sur sa nature dangereuse, en essayant de lui faire croire qu'il était une personne normale ?!

Les poings du chevalier d'or des Poissons se serrèrent et son visage se ferma.

–« Deathmask, je vais être franc : non, ça ne me dirait pas d'aller en ville avec toi. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je tiens cette conversation avec toi. C'est quoi ton problème ? Encore une de tes nouvelles lubies ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je voudrais passer du temps avec toi après des années de crasses ! »

–« Je comprends. »

Coupé dans son élan, il avait été prêt à accueillir la moindre réplique cinglante de la part de son homologue et à lui répondre de manière tout aussi hautaine. Il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre ces deux mots conciliants et compréhensifs.

Surement pas.

Il en perdit ses mots et Deathmask se gratta la pommette avec ce qui semblait un rien d'embarras et… de déception... ? Il se renfonça finalement dans les coussins avec un léger soupir, le regard détourné alors que ses épaules se haussaient une nouvelle fois, une de ses mains allant finalement se perdre dans le paquet à sa droite.

–« Bon, bah… profite bien. »

Cela laissa le beau chevalier comme deux ronds de flan, les bras ballants devant telle attitude. Pour le coup, il ne pensa même pas à en profiter pour s'éclipser.

–« Et… C'est tout… ? », s'entendit-il l'interroger, totalement éberlué.

Le Cancer posa de nouveau son regard sur lui. Il fut encore une fois décontenancé par l'absence d'animosité dans ces orbes marins mais, surtout : c'était véritablement de la déception qu'il percevait dans sa voix et sur son visage habituellement dur.

–« Hm ? »

–« C'est tout ce que tu réponds… ? J'ai refusé et… »

Et Deathmask de grimacer légèrement dans une moue ennuyée avant de poursuivre :

–« Bah t'as le droit de ne pas avoir envie de me voir. J'vais pas t'obliger à me supporter. »

Décidément, il avait dû louper un truc.

C'était… totalement inattendu. Choquant même. Où était passé Deathmask et ses sautes d'humeur inquiétantes ?

Pour le coup, Aphrodite s'en serait presque voulu d'avoir refusé.

Presque.

Sans un mot de plus, il détourna les talons pour quitter les lieux. C'était trop pour lui. L'attitude du Cancer le déstabilisait bien plus que de raison et il remarqua distraitement qu'à chaque fois qu'il passait sa maison, il en ressortait toujours bien choqué, bien que, cette fois-ci, le choc était plutôt inédit.

Il avait besoin de s'aérer, et vite fait.

–« A plus. »

Le dos raide, Aphrodite s'était arrêté une fois de plus alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la sortie. Du coin de l'œil, il observa le chevalier avachit dans son canapé.

–« C'est ça… A plus… », murmura-t-il presque, reprenant sa route.

Il avait réellement besoin de s'éclaircir les idées, encore plus après une telle rencontre.

C'était quoi son problème au crabe solitaire ? Jamais il ne lui avait fait ce coup-là jusqu'à présent !

Ses mots, ses gestes, son attitude… Son regard…

Deathmask avait toujours été mesquin et railleur à son adresse. Les douze années qu'il avait passé au Sanctuaire n'avaient été ponctuées que de moqueries, de phrases acerbes, d'insultes et de provocations de sa part. Ca, pour sûr, ça l'avait bien aidé à se forger son caractère toutes ces années durant. Mais jamais il n'avait compris l'origine d'une telle haine à son adresse.

Certes, il avait toujours connu l'italien méchant, mais il s'était aussi bien vite rendu compte qu'il l'était encore plus à son adresse. Ça, ça l'avait d'abord complètement abattu parce que, soyons sincère, Aphrodite était tout de suite tombé sous le charme du bel italien… et cet intérêt amoureux avait bien finit par comprendre qu'il ne récolterait rien de plus que l'humiliation constante et la douleur.

Alors il s'était mis à détester Deathmask, à le haïr et à se montrer tout aussi acerbe à son encontre afin de venger ses sentiments douloureux.

Mais… Maintenant que tous étaient revenus à la vie et qu'un semblant de paix semblait se poser entre les différents dieux ''actifs'', celui-ci avait l'air plus… approchable.

Etait-ce dû à une prise de conscience tardive de la part de ce crabe solitaire ? Ou alors un de ses nouveaux jeux pour l'humilier au final ? Intérieurement, Aphrodite aimerait qu'il s'agisse de la première option bien qu'il ne parvenait à y croire. Dès son arrivée au Sanctuaire douze ans plus tôt après son entrainement de chevalier d'or des Poissons, le Cancer s'était montré sévère et railleur envers lui. Enfin… Aphrodite l'avait tout d'abord repéré de loin, ils étaient encore jeunes à l'époque, mais Arès était déjà aux rênes. Le beau chevalier avait pensé l'approcher et obtenir d'abord son amitié, si ce n'est plus. Vraiment, il avait craqué au premier coup d'œil sur ces mèches folles et rebelles à la couleur des fonds marins, sur cette figure espiègle au regard déjà acéré et à ces manières quelques peu bourrues...

Néanmoins, le revers avait été direct et aussi très douloureux. L'italien l'avait tout d'abord snobé un bon moment avant de se mettre finalement à le rabaisser verbalement à chacune de leurs entrevues. Cela avait duré un bon nombre d'année… jusqu'à ce qu'Arès ne soit démasqué et enfin défait en fait. Jusqu'à sa mort donc…

La moue distraite, Aphrodite traversa le reste du sanctuaire sans le moindre souci et ne s'arrêta que quelques fois pour de brèves discussions avec certains de ses pairs. Tous profitaient doucement de cette nouvelle ambiance sereine réinstaurée par le retour de Shion sur le trône de Grand Pope et ce n'était pas plus mal. Ils avaient besoin de souffler. Le chevalier des Poissons enviait même un peu Milo qui avait gagné les enfers par amour d'une Spectre.

Il aurait aimé lui aussi avoir quelqu'un vers qui se tourner pour passer ces nouveaux instants de paix. Après tout, lui aussi rêvait à des bras qui l'accueilleraient chaleureusement, lui aussi aimerait connaitre la douce et chaude saveur de baisers amoureux laissés sur son épiderme, le marquant agréablement de rougeurs sensuelles et impudiques…

Par le passé, il aurait chaudement rêvé à un certain Cancer jouant ce rôle…

Quoique… encore maintenant…

Il devait être beau ce fier et dur italien, les cheveux ébouriffés par l'intensité d'une danse sensuelle, la peau collante et couverte de sueur après l'amour, le regard repu et voilé par le plaisir ressenti, ses pommettes bronzées légèrement rosies…

Stop ! Suffit les débordements de pensée ! S'il continuait dans cette lignée, une certaine partie intime de son anatomie finirait par s'éveiller et il n'était pas assez vulgaire pour tolérer que ça arrive dans un lieu public.

Aphrodite soupira alors qu'il s'attablait sur la terrasse d'un petit café de Rodorio auquel il s'était habitué.

Lui qui s'était promit de ne plus espérer naïvement…

Son nez se plongea dans la carte des boissons fraiches pour ne plus penser à un certain crustacé et à cette inhabituelle moue déçue qui ne cessaient de le hanter.

* * *

–« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

De retour à sa traversée pour retourner, cette fois, à sa propre maison, Aphrodite se stoppa une fois encore au quatrième étage, son regard azur se tournant aussitôt vers le même canapé : Deathmask s'y trouvait toujours. Il était de nouveau étendu paisiblement de tout son long et une revue quelconque couvrait son visage. Il l'avait relevé un peu pour le regarder passer visiblement.

L'avait-il réveillé… ?

Oh, il devait avoir bougé tout de même puisque quelques autres magazines trainaient désormais çà et là autour du meuble ainsi que de nouveaux paquets variés entamés… mais il devina aisément que celui-ci n'était pas sorti de sa maison de toute l'après-midi.

–« Oui… Tu es resté là toute la journée ? », s'étonna-t-il tout de même à voix haute, un fin sourcil se haussant finalement en observant le bel italien qui s'étirait paresseusement.

–« Hm ? Ah, ouais, j'avais pas trop envie de bouger. Y a des jours comme ça… »

Il masqua un bâillement sous sa main et se frotta sa chevelure désordonnée.

Eh bien… de plus en plus surprenant. Alors il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire de ses journées ? Il avait des airs de bambin à s'éveiller ainsi, le genre de réveil que l'on aimerait accueillir ne serait-ce que d'un simple baiser sur le front.

En silence, Aphrodite se détourna de cette vision et avisa les quelques déchets qui entouraient son camarade. Chips, cacahuètes, canettes de soda…

Impassible, il lui fit remarquer :

–« Tu vas grossir. »

Un peu surprit à son tour –voire éberlué par la remarque tout a fait inattendue-, Deathmask le toisa l'espace d'un instant avant de suivre son regard sur les cadavres de sachets à ses pieds.

Au lieu de râler ou de protester, le Cancer souleva un rien de son t-shirt sombre, dévoilant un ventre bronzé et musclé des plus appétissants. Il tâta ses abdominaux comme pour vérifier.

Aphrodite se reprit mentalement.

–« Nan, c'est que du muscle, pas de risque. »

Ils échangèrent un regard.

Un fin sourire amusé étira finalement les lèvres du Poisson, faisant écho à celui naissant du maître des lieux. Il finit même par céder et pouffer de rire. Il secoua ensuite doucement la tête, faisant danser ses boucles azur tandis que l'italien remettait en place son haut avec plus de légèreté, apparemment satisfait de lui avoir soutiré un rire.

Deathmask détendant l'ambiance… ça aussi c'était nouveau.

Et, pourtant, son visiteur provisoire apprécia.

–« Bon… J'ai encore un paquet de marches à monter… », soupira-t-il doucement, l'attitude toutefois un peu plus sereine que lors de son premier passage.

A nouveau, son regard ciel s'ancra à celui plus profond de son comparse.

–« Bonne soirée, Aphrodite. »

Ce ton, cette voix…

Ses paupières en papillonneraient de délices tant cette douceur surprenante de la part du crabe solitaire le comblait intérieurement. Le Poisson dû batailler une fois encore pour ne rien montrer de son trouble.

Il ne put, cependant, empêcher ses lèvres de se courber en un doux sourire. Encore.

Non, vraiment, il avait trop tendance à se laisser aller en sa présence… Cela l'agaçait un peu. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se montre si naïf, si insouciant en sa présence… ?

–« … Bonne soirée à toi aussi, Deathmask. »,lui rendit-il alors qu'il traversait le hall spacieux de la quatrième maison.

–« Merci. »

Sur un dernier signe distrait de la main, le chevalier de la douzième maison finit par quitter les lieux et c'est presque sur un curieux petit nuage de ravissement qu'il remonta jusqu'à chez lui, sautillant presque avec légèreté alors qu'il passait devant un Shura perplexe.

Peut-être ignorait-il toujours les intentions du Cancer, mais, en tout cas, après mûres réflexions qui lui prirent la moitié de l'après-midi, le beau chevalier décida de s'accorder une nouvelle chance. A lui, mais aussi à ce mystérieux italien lunatique…

* * *

Après quelques jours tranquilles passés à réfléchir intensément sur le sujet ''Deathmask'', Aphrodite était de nouveau en train de descendre les nombreux étages du sanctuaire avec pour réelle destination, cette fois, la quatrième maison.

Une moue résolue planait sur son joli visage et ses pas évitèrent gracieusement les têtes jonchant le sol.

Il s'était décidé à connaître réellement son étrange comparse parce que, après y avoir longuement réfléchit, c'était impossible de passer du comportement de monstre cruel à celui de gentil collègue. Pas sans bonnes raisons en tout cas, à moins d'être fou et Deathmask ne l'était pas, il en était certain : un homme possédant un regard si ardent ne pouvait pas être fou. Juste un passionné.

Et le Poisson savait de quoi il parlait.

–« Deathmask… ? », appela-t-il alors qu'il traversait la moitié du hall désert, son regard allant directement chercher vers le canapé.

Vide cette fois.

Et, tien : une table basse avait été ajoutée juste à côté. Les magazines se trouvaient empilés dessus. Etait-ce un début d'aménagement… ? Le douzième gardien retint un sourire amusé, ça lui faisait un peu penser à une salle d'attente. Une salle d'attente encore un peu glauque à cause des masques mortuaires mais une fois qu'on s'était habitué à la vue, ça se fondait presque dans le décor. Aphrodite avait cessé il y a bien des années à plaindre ces pauvres moribonds qui peignaient les murs. Ils appartenaient à un passé désormais trop lointain pour continuer de s'en désoler.

Il ne tarda pas à entendre la voix du Cancer s'élever en retour, celle-ci raisonnant légèrement entre les murs de marbre :

–« J'suis dans la cuisine ! »

Il hésita clairement. Enfin… une part de lui hésita juste un peu, en fait, pour être franc.

Pénétrer dans les appartements privés de son camarade n'était peut-être pas très raisonnable, c'était entrer dans son univers, son intimité… Mais, dans un sens, il en avait aussi très envie, sa curiosité de poisson était piquée quant au mode de vie de son comparse crustacé. Et puis… Deathmask lui demandait de le rejoindre alors… ce n'était donc pas à son insu qu'il allait satisfaire une part de sa curiosité, n'est-ce pas… ?

Ses pas posés raisonnèrent doucement à leur tour dans le temple du Cancer alors qu'il se dirigeait presque timidement, voire nerveusement, vers ce qui devait être la cuisine.

Un petit couloir s'offrit à lui ainsi qu'un dédale de portes sobres fermées. Il chercha distraitement à deviner leur accès alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la seule largement ouverte. Sans doute y avait-il une salle de bain, la chambre, un salon et, peut-être même une salle de jeux ou une quelconque annexe. Lui, il possédait bien une roseraie alors ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant que le Cancer possède une cave ou une pièce bien à lui. D'ailleurs, il commença à se demander quels pouvaient être les hobbys de son comparse.

Le regard azur étudia rapidement mais efficacement la salle offerte, notant la simplicité de la décoration et de l'aménagement mais également le fait que les lieux semblaient aussi chaleureusement accueillant. L'ambiance n'était clairement pas aussi sombre que dans la partie ''publique'', Aphrodite s'y sentit franchement à l'aise et il fut tiré de son étonnement silencieux en remarquant la touffe bleue qui se débattait entre des tuyaux de tailles variées dans ce qui était le placard sous l'évier.

L'italien était torse nu et des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient le long de ses omoplates. Et cette chute de reins…

–« Salut… », souffla son visiteur, déglutissant sans un bruit alors que, sous ses yeux, les muscles ronds de ses épaules roulaient sous la peau bronzée.

Difficile pour lui de quitter des yeux pareille offrande, surtout quand les gouttes traitresses s'écoulaient sur sa peau, glissant sur les muscles et retraçaient son épiderme pour s'échouer sous la ceinture. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien fait cet italien tout de même… Il dû se faire souffrance pour détourner un brin de son attention de son camarade.

Il ne devait pas flancher stupidement, pas tant qu'il ne saurait le fin mot de l'histoire des attitudes variées du Cancer...

Facile à dire. C'était tout de même un beau morceau qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Après un très court instant, l'objet de ses fantasmes sortit la tête de son placard à canalisations et se passa une main poussiéreuse dans ses mèches davantage ébouriffées. Il avait un peu de cambouis sur les joues et sur le bout du nez.

–« Salut, désolé si c'est un peu le bordel : problème de plomberie. », marmonna celui-ci en reposant un tournevis pour en prendre un autre plus petit. Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de dire quoique ce soit et ajouta en portant son regard sur lui : « Tu veux un truc à boire ? »

Agréablement surpris de son accueil, il secoua la tête.

–« Non, merci, ne t'embête pas. »

Pas la peine de lui demander s'il ne préférait pas qu'il repasse plus tard : le simple fait qu'il lui ait aussitôt proposé une boisson pour le devancer trahissait un curieux désir de sa part de le savoir ici, même s'il était actuellement occupé.

Peut-être, au fond, ne cherchait-il simplement qu'une quelconque compagnie… ? Après tout, depuis la paix il était rare de trouver un chevalier solitaire. Deathmask était le dernier, à sa connaissance, à ne pas mettre le museau à l'extérieur et à traîner entre ces quatre murs sans compagnie…

Même s'il ne s'agissait que de ça, le Poisson était tout de suite volontaire – non sans se flageller intérieurement pour son incapacité à rester totalement impassible vis-à-vis de ce crustacé mystérieux.

Deathmask sembla hésiter l'espace d'un instant à dire quelque chose mais un grincement étouffé se fit entendre depuis le fond de ses tuyauteries et, sous leurs regards intrigués, la flaque aux pieds du Cancer prit de l'ampleur, noyant le jean du maître des lieux au niveau des genoux qui trainaient par terre.

Aphrodite dû retenir un petit rire en l'entendant grommeler.

–« Assieds-toi, j'en ai pour une minute… j'espère... »

Le Poisson ne se fit pas prier et alla prendre place autour de la table de la vaste pièce, en profitant un peu pour détailler de son regard curieux ces lieux encore inconnus tandis que son hôte se replongeait en marmottant dans sa plomberie, pestant visiblement dans sa jolie langue natale, faisant rouler les mots sur sa langue.

Le Poisson s'amusa distraitement à essayer de traduire en silence ses quelques râles, mais préféra finalement abandonner la tâche pour observer l'italien qui continuait de se débattre entre les divers conduits.

Depuis leur résurrection, Deathmask lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme une personne banale. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme bien sûr, mais dans le sens où il ne semblait plus aussi monstrueux que par le passé. Il semblait tellement humain, tellement… accessible désormais, osant lui redonner l'envie d'essayer de s'en rapprocher -sentimentalement parlant.

Auparavant, jamais il n'avait pu mettre un pied dans les appartements privés du cancer… et jamais ses visites n'avaient dépassées les deux minutes.

Et aujourd'hui, il se trouvait assit à sa table et venait tout juste de refuser poliment une boisson… et il le regardait lui, le terrifiant Deathmask, essayer de régler un problème de plomberie alors que celui-ci se trouvait sans haut et ses jambes inondées dans les pattes de son jean délavé.

L'idée était un peu saugrenue, voire amusante.

Mais, pour Aphrodite, cela signifiait beaucoup –enfin, l'espérait-il- et il se passa une main dans ses boucles soyeuses pour se donner du courage – même de dos, son collègue restait plutôt imposant à ses yeux et, avec appréhension, il n'oubliait tout de même pas les railleries du passé.

–« Je n'ai pas été très correct avec toi l'autre jour... », commençait-il, le timbre sérieux et son regard sincère posé distraitement sur la flaque grandissante.

Les sons métalliques provenant de l'ouverture se firent un peu plus discrets, lui démontrant ainsi qu'il avait toute l'attention du Cancer malgré son occupation.

Il pencha la tête.

–« Tu voudrais venir boire un verre avec moi ? »

Sous la demande qui devait lui sembler tout à fait inattendue, l'interpellé sursauta réellement et son crâne cogna dans un ''Bong'' sonore l'épaisse tuyauterie juste au-dessus de lui. Au son, l'invité sursauta aussi.

–« Aie ! », gronda ridiculement Deathmask en se passant une main douloureuse dans ses mèches hirsutes.

–« Euh… Ca va ? », s'inquiéta le Poisson en essayant de voir par-dessus l'épaule du blessé depuis sa place.

Mais celui-ci finit bien vite par sortir la tête de son labeur malgré sa main toujours plaquée sur une bosse naissante et le sourire qu'il lui offrit le figea littéralement.

Malgré les inégales traces sombres de poussière maculant son visage, c'était un sourire réellement ravi et des plus sincères qu'il lui offrait. Le genre de sourire que pouvait vous offrir un bambin à qui l'on venait de promettre le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire.

–« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

–« C'est sympa ici. »

Accoudé à la petite table ronde de la terrasse d'un café, Aphrodite touillait tranquillement son thé à la rose coutumier tandis que, face à lui, son comparse scrutait les environs. Il était assis avec nonchalance sur son siège haut typique des lieux et une de ses mains étaient accrochées distraitement à son verre de marque rempli d'un liquide brun pétillant.

Visiblement il découvrait les lieux et son camarade arbora une mine fière à le voir apprécier la sortie. Il sourit et baissa les yeux sur sa tasse.

–« J'aime bien aussi, c'est tranquille et les employés sont très aimables. »

Son collègue acquiesça en silence et amena son verre à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée. Aphrodite l'observa faire en silence, la mine redevenue plus sérieuse et un rien soucieuse, son beau regard azuré plissé alors qu'il réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder le ''sujet qui fâche'' avec son partenaire. Ses yeux suivaient les lents mouvements de sa pomme d'Adam mais aucunes pensées déplacées ne lui vinrent cette fois.

Si la scène actuelle rappelait l'idée d'un rendez-vous galant, il n'en était rien et il n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il s'était fait de découvrir le secret des étranges agissements du soi-disant cruel Cancer.

A son tour, ses lèvres trempèrent dans sa boisson, histoire de se donner du courage.

–« Deathmask ? »

Celui-ci releva le nez de son verre, le regard curieux.

–« Ouais ? »

–« Pardonne-moi d'être si direct, mais… Tu peux m'expliquer ce changement de comportement ?', lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc, leurs yeux se rivant malgré ses boucles qui dansaient devant sous une brise tiède. « Reconnais qu'avant notre résurrection, tu étais une belle pourriture. Je ne compte plus le nombre de moqueries et d'insultes rien qu'à mon encontre et j'avoue que là... je suis un peu dépassé. »

Un petit silence suivi sa tirade.

Après un instant qui lui parut durer des heures, Deathmask baissa les yeux sur le liquide brun qui tournoyait légèrement dans son verre qu'il remuait dans un geste qu'Aphrodite jugea nerveux, ou encore distrait.

–« … J'ai pas changé de comportement. »

–« Alors là si, navré de te contredire. »

–« Non. »

Aphrodite fronça les sourcils devant le ton catégorique.

Deathmask soupira.

–« J'étais l'assassin d'Arès, c'était mon rôle. »

–« … Ton rôle ? Je ne te comprends pas bien, là. », avoua le chevalier des poissons, commençant à touiller son thé pour occuper ses doigts.

Un léger soupir lui répondit tout d'abord. Son cher collègue semblait peiner à trouver les bons mots.

Patient, conciliant, Aphrodite lui laissait le temps nécessaire pour s'exprimer, préférant nettement voir celui-ci chercher la meilleure façon de lui répondre plutôt que lui adresser des phrases acerbes comme par le passé.

Aujourd'hui, sa curiosité allait pouvoir être satisfaite et s'il lui fallait attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires, il accepterait tranquillement d'attendre.

Rien que le fait de tenir cette discussion en tête-à-tête privé sur la terrasse d'un café suffisait à le satisfaire un brin.

Il sortit de ses pensées alors que le bleuté face à lui se passait une main dans sa chevelure avec une moue qu'il jugea bougonne.

–« Je n'ai pas changé de comportement, j'ai toujours été comme ça, sauf que j'ai dû changer mes habitudes, c'est tout... »

Le douzième gardien cligna des paupières.

–« C'est tout… ? Tu me dis que t'as joué volontiers le rôle d'un psychopathe sanguinaire pour Arès et tu dis ''c'est tout'' ?! », répéta-t-il sans parvenir à le croire, la mine perplexe.

L'espace d'un instant, Aphrodite cru qu'il en demandait trop à son camarade en voyant celui-ci se renfrogner davantage mais, à voir ce dernier détourner le regard d'un air songeur, il devina avec soulagement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Pas encore en tout cas.

Il se promit de le ménager tout de même un peu plus. Hors de question de se faire rembarrer alors qu'ils étaient parvenus à obtenir quelques échanges bien sympathiques.

–« Tu voudrais entendre… la vérité ? », finit-il par lui demander dans un murmure soucieux.

Les pupilles plus sombres du Cancer s'ancrèrent de nouveau aux siennes. C'était un océan tranquille, mais sérieux qui semblait l'inciter à s'y plonger sans plus de chichis ni tracas. Le beau chevalier savait que s'il acceptait de s'y plonger, il ne saurait en sortir et finirait sans doute par s'y noyer…

–« Tu me la dirais ? », s'étonna-t-il dans un souffle, tout de même légèrement effrayé de cette étrange et déstabilisante demande. « Tu te confierais à moi, comme ça, sans pression, sans tracas… malgré tout… malgré nos différends… ? »

Deathmask croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son siège en le toisant de son sérieux incontestable revenu.

–« Ca fait partie de ce que j'aurais à dire. », admit celui-ci. « Alors ? »

Aphrodite prit un instant pour se décider.

Son vis-à-vis avait l'air des plus sérieux.

Il expira longuement et silencieusement.

–« Oui, je veux savoir. »

–« Je t'aime, Aphrodite. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour le beau chevalier donc le cœur ne tarda pas à tambouriner follement dans sa poitrine.

Avait-il bien entendu ? N'avait-il pas juste imaginé ces paroles tant espérées… ?

Mais le chevalier du Cancer ne lui laissa pas davantage l'occasion de se perdre en interrogations intérieures car il poursuivit, son regard puissant restant ancré dans le sien déjà déstabilisé.

–« Et c'est parce qu'Arès ne devait pas s'intéresser à toi que j'ai fait toutes ces saloperies sans rechigner. J'avais pas envie qu'il pose ses pattes sur toi alors je me suis démarqué en faisant ce qui lui plaisait. Je sais que j'ai pas été réglo avec toi tout ce temps… -et pas qu'avec toi d'ailleurs !- Mais je préférais encore t'insulter moi-même et passer pour un connard à tes yeux que te voir souillé par ce pourri. Désolé si j'ai pu te blesser. »

Et il se tut.

Le silence s'installa, laissant le temps au chevalier des Poissons d'assimiler toutes ces informations décidément incroyables et inattendues.

Dans sa poitrine, une vague délicatement brûlante se répandait alors que son beau regard azuré légèrement écarquillé semblait se remettre de toutes ces informations apportées.

Intérieurement, milles-et-une questions tournaient dans sa tête, chamboulé par les révélations, mais celles-ci trouvaient très vite des réponses en piochant dans les aveux de Deathmask et, se reprenant enfin après quelques longues secondes, les doigts fins caressèrent doucement la tasse blanche. Il sourit, rougit imperceptiblement, secoua la tête doucement pour que ses boucles dansent autour de lui, baissa les yeux… puis les releva en se mordant ses lèvres roses une unique fois. Il se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux pour dégager une mèche lui tombant sur le visage.

–« Woa, ça c'était… c'est… mignon. », lâcha-t-il avec un petit rire, partagé entre un doux amusement et un agréable ravissement.

Eberlué, Deathmask haussa un sourcil. Il cligna des paupières.

–« Euh… pardon ? »

Aphrodite rit à nouveau.

Il se sentait si léger désormais, si heureux…

Deathmask avait fait tout cela pour lui… Ses gestes, ses actions, ses mauvaises paroles… pour lui. Pour le protéger. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait lui.

Rien de plus ne saurait combler le beau Poisson.

–« Tout ça… Ce que tu as dit… tu le penses vraiment ? »

Bougon, les pommettes joliment rougies par l'embarras devant la moue curieuse de son camarade, l'italien fronça les sourcils.

–« Comme si c'était mon genre de raconter des conneries pareilles. », râla-t-il pour la forme. « Si Arès s'était intéressé à toi, j'en serais devenu dingue… ! »

Silencieux, le plus jeune des deux plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide coloré de sa tasse. Il en avala à peine une gorgée, ses doigts tremblaient doucement autour de la porcelaine qu'il reposa presque aussitôt. Ses longs cils couvraient en partit l'éclat azur de ses yeux baissés et, à nouveau, il se mordit la lèvre. D'espoir, de ravissement, de surprise… Tout cela était si plaisant… et si inattendu…

Soucieux de son état, le Cancer quitta ses airs bougons pour en prendre un plus inquiet.

–« … Aphrodite ? »

–« C'est la première fois que j'entends quelque chose d'aussi romantique... », lui offrit-il pour réponse dans un murmure, osant redresser le regard pour l'observer avec intensité. « Tu as vraiment fait tout ça pour moi ? »

Deathmask lui rendit son regard. Il lisait clairement l'inquiétude de son camarade, son besoin de vérité, son besoin de savoir que, oui, tout cela est bien vrai.

Il déglutit devant ce si joli minois.

–« Bah… Ouais... »

Le beau visage de son interlocuteur s'éclaira aussitôt.

–« Du coup… je me sens un peu stupide, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser… J'aurais dû… »

–« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. J'ai tout fait pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Si Arès comprenait mes intentions, c'était cuit. »

Aphrodite lui sourit. Son menton reposant sur ses mains croisés, il se mit à l'observer de son regard cristallin si brillant de bonheur. Si seulement il savait depuis combien de temps il le désirait… A cet instant, rien ne saurait tarir son euphorie.

Le petit sourire désormais affiché par le suédois le déstabilisa plus que de raison. Il était si beau… et déstabilisant également.

–« …Q-quoi ? »

–« Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que le grand, fier, et terrible macho Deathmask était amoureux de moi… »

Il piqua un fard.

–« Roh, ça va, va pas en faire toute une histoire non plus, c'est juste… 'fin voilà quoi… ! »

Une fois encore, le beau chevalier pouffa mais cela ne sembla pas déplaire à son camarade qui, au contraire, s'en apaisa.

Triturant ses longues boucles d'un air plaisamment songeur, il louait la déesse pour avoir eu le courage de venir trouver Deathmask ce jour-là.

–« Ca me plait. Et… j'ai bien envie de tester, de… découvrir le vrai Deathmask celui qui est capable de se faire passer pour un pur salop pour me protéger… »

Tandis qu'il parlait avec douceur, sa main s'était avancée avec lenteur pour que ses doigts viennent effleurer très timidement ceux restés immobiles du Cancer. Le contraste de leurs deux peaux lui plaisait également, cette jolie couleur bronzée et cette carrure plus puissante ne lui inspirait plus la peur mais l'impression d'être ainsi protégé de tous. L'objet de ses désirs l'avait protégé de l'influence d'Arès des années durant. A ses yeux, il n'y avait pas d'actes plus courageux, plus passionné.

–« Est-ce que tu es d'accord… ? »

Un peu réticent d'abord, peut-être même légèrement effrayé, celui-ci recula ses doigts.

Insensiblement.

–« … T'es sérieux là ? »

Aphrodite ne lui en voulait pas de poser cette question. Au contraire, cela prouvait que lui aussi était capable de douter, de s'interroger, de ne pas prendre les choses pour acquis.

Ses mains revinrent serrer sa tasse mais il ne la porta pas à sa bouche.

Son beau regard se baissa tandis qu'il se poussait à finalement révéler :

–« Tu me plais depuis un moment Death'… -permets-moi de t'appeler Death'- mais ton comportement était bien la seule chose qui me retenais de te l'avouer… J'avais peur de subir des remarques acerbes face à ma déclaration, peur que tu… humilies mes sentiments… »

Resté silencieux jusque-là, l'écoutant avec attention à son tour, Deathmask arbora à son tour une expression de douce surprise puis de désolation lorsqu'il lui avoua ses craintes passées.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'il avait repoussé le poisson et s'était montré des plus désagréables avec, il s'était attendu à blesser ce dernier plus ou moins ou alors ne serait-ce qu'à le pousser à le haïr.

Cependant, jamais il n'avait imaginé en discuter un jour tranquillement avec lui, attablé sur une terrasse, en tête-à-tête. Non, jamais il ne l'avait envisagé… parce que jamais il n'aurait envisagé que quelqu'un soit apte à détrôner la divinité maléfique de la place de Pope.

A son tour, il baissa les yeux sur son verre quasi vide.

–« T'as dû en souffrir… par ma faute… »

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit tout d'abord.

–« Bah, on s'y fait je suppose… Et puis tu étais si acerbe que j'ai fini par te détester clairement. Au moins je ne pensais plus à te charmer. »

Ils se sourirent légèrement.

Doucement, encore de cette façon hésitante et timide, Aphrodite fit ramper sa main le long de la petite table. Cette fois, le Cancer réagit et ses doigts plus forts s'écartèrent pour accueillir les siens, les serrant doucement tandis qu'ils se liaient pour la première fois.

Des rougeurs agréables teintèrent les joues du beau chevalier à la caresse de leur peau.

–« Alors… ? Ma proposition… ? »

La prise sur sa main se fit plus appuyée mais toujours aussi agréable.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, Deathmask s'était penché par-dessus la table et, son regard profond ancré au sien, souffla d'une voix suintante d'un désir sincère :

–« Comme si je pourrais dire non… »

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent pour la toute première fois. Un baiser lent, un peu timide sur le départ, mais effroyablement tendre et sensuel. Une douceur tellement désirée, attendue…

–« Mais le caractère de merde, c'est vraiment le mien, j'te préviens ! »

Le plus beau chevalier partit dans un rire et son désormais amant se laissa aller à sourire lui aussi.

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient expliqués, il n'y avait plus de complication. Il n'y avait qu'eux, aujourd'hui. Juste eux, deux jeunes hommes amoureux ayant sacrifiés déjà top d'années de leur vie.

Désormais, tous deux étaient des plus heureux à cette pensée : il y a un ''nous''.

* * *

–« Aphro' ? »

–« Oui, mon Deathmask ? », ronronna avec plaisir l'interpellé.

Les deux hommes avaient passé un plaisant après-midi ensemble. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils étaient allés tous deux promener côte à côte, bavardant de ces dernières années, se découvrant petit à petit. Nombreux étaient les baisers qu'ils s'étaient échangés, à l'abri des regards, que ce soit dans une ruelle quelconque, sous un arbre ou contre un mur. Peu à peu, les échangés encore hésitants s'étaient faits impatients, fougueux, amoureux.

Ils étaient remontés dans la soirée et le beau Poisson avait proposé qu'ils mangent dans son temple. Le repas fut délicieux et agrémenté de regards amourachés, tous deux rougissant encore comme des adolescents de temps à autres. Apprendre à se découvrir était des plus plaisants.

Etendu de tout son long dans un magnifique canapé crème, la tête reposant sur les genoux de son amour, Aphrodite subissait avec plaisir les douces caresses dans la soie de ses cheveux. La main aventureuse de son crabe aimait parcourir les boucles douces et venait parfois s'égarer en papouilles discrètes dans sa nuque blanche.

Si Aphrodite le pouvait, il ronronnerait sous le plaisir de ces tendres touchers.

–« J'aimerais juste qu'on soit clair toi et moi… », commença Deathmask, le faisant rouvrir les yeux afin de lui montrer qu'il disposait de toute son attention. « C'est pas une relation basée sur le sexe que je veux. C'est parce que je t'aime que je t'ai protégé et je ne veux pas avoir fait ça juste pour des parties de jambes en l'air. Donc je ne coucherai pas avec toi le premier soir. Je veux savoir savoir ce que tu attends réellement de moi. »

Leurs regards bleutés aux tons pourtant si différents se rencontrèrent.

Rien ne saurait briser la quiétude de cet instant.

Conciliant, il hocha la tête.

–« Je comprends. »

Il comprenait et acceptait. Après tout, lui non plus ne voulait pas d'une relation simplement basée sur le plaisir physique. Ils avaient passés des heures ensemble… pourtant, il savait qu'il ignorait encore tant de choses de ce bel italien mystérieux.

Même s'il admettait le désirer, Aphrodite saurait se montrer patient. Pour lui, pour eux, pour que ce début de relation puisse perdurer autant que possible. Ca ne faisait que commencer. Pourtant, le Poisson savait qu'il ne saurait désormais se passer de la chaleur de ces bras forts, de la saveur de ces baisers et de la douceur de ce regard qui se posait sur lui.

Tout chez ce courageux crustacé l'attirait et il ne s'imaginait déjà plus loin de ce dernier.

Doucement, il se redressa, étirant ses muscles plus ou moins et tendant la main vers son amour silencieux qui l'observait, il sourit et souffla :

–« Viens. »

Deathmask ne protesta pas, ni ne posa de question. Sa main se plongea sans un mot dans la sienne et il se laissa guider à travers les couloirs du douzième temple. Il avait confiance en lui et, rien que ça, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Dans le petit silence de la nuit tombée, Aphrodite guida son invité jusqu'à sa chambre. L'air soufflait de par la fenêtre ouverte, faisant voler les voiles transparents des rideaux, apportant la douce senteur de rose qui venait délicieusement parfumer la pièce.

Prenant place sur le bord de son lit immaculé, ses mains glissées dans celles de son crustacé, il pencha légèrement la tête, sa cascade de cheveux libérant son cou et il imprima une légère pression vers lui.

–« Allez, allonge-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. »

Deathmask hésitait, le corps raide comme un pique, son regard soucieux rivé au sien comme s'il cherchait à y lire ses intentions.

–« Aphro'… »

Mais il le coupa doucement en lui adressant un petit sourire confiant.

–« Quoi ? Je veux juste dormir avec mon homme... », le rassura-t-il avec tendresse, ses doigts caressant les siens. « Je respecte ton choix, tu sais. Je ne vais pas essayer de t'amadouer avec mes charmes bien que ce soit tentant, je te le promets. »

Il se redressa un rien pour déposer un très chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres, leurs yeux toujours rivés pour ne plus se quitter. Dans ses prunelles de cristal, le bel homme transmettait à son amant la sincérité de ses mots et de ses pensées. Lentement, il se réinstalla, toujours en le tenant sans brusquerie, montrant à son italien qu'il était libre d'agir comme il le voulait malgré tout.

–« Allez, viens par-là… »

Cette fois, celui-ci répondit à la délicate pression et le corps du Cancer bascula avec lenteur pour venir s'étendre sur le lit, tout contre lui.

Aux anges, Aphrodite lui sourit grandement et enroula ses bras autour de son torse puissant tandis qu'il déposait un baiser satisfait sur sa joue. Dans la pénombre, il sentit malgré tout le sourire de son amant et ses bras puissants s'enroulèrent également autour de lui.

–« Bonne nuit. »

A son tour, il reçut un baiser sur son front.

–« Bonne nuit, Aphro'. »

* * *

–« … On a fait l'amour le lendemain. »

Shura s'écrasa la main sur le front.

Deathmask ricana et couvrit la nuque de son bel amant de baisers volatiles tandis que le Capricorne raillait :

–« Bah bravo ! Belle patience ! Je savais que c'étaient des paroles en l'air ! »

A ses côtés, Kanon eut un petit rire partagé entre amusement et désolation. Il secouait légèrement la tête, faisant danser les mèches folles qui encadraient son visage. Ces deux-là ne cesseraient de le surprendre.

–« Au moins ils auront tenus 24h. »

–« C'était le lendemain matin. », intervint Aphrodite, amusé.

Les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard.

–« … J'ai rien dit. »

Aphrodite riait en silence, savourant les caresses tendres de son beau crustacé auquel il était adossé. Un bras chaud était passé en travers de son ventre afin de le maintenir contre ce torse si ferme qu'il appréciait tandis que l'autre main avait lié ses doigts aux siens, ceux-ci se caressant distraitement alors qu'ils savouraient la vision de leurs camarades mi-rieurs, mi-éberlués.

Nombre d'années avait passé et leur amour n'avait fait que s'épanouir. La jeunesse éternelle octroyée par Athéna et Hadès leur avait permis de traverser les âges côtes à côtes et, si les menaces divines persistaient autour d'eux, rien ne savait détacher le Poisson de son crabe adoré.

Plus ou moins blasé, leur ami du dixième secouait la tête d'un air navré.

–« Vous êtes vraiment… »

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard complice.

–« Et toi, ma chèvre, les amours avec ta boule de poil ? », sourit le beau chevalier.

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils.

–« … Arrête de l'appeler comme ça… », bougonna-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de son cocktail.

Sa tentative pour se cacher plus ou moins de leurs regards l'amusa.

–« C'est affectif. », le rassura-t-il tranquillement en jouant avec la main de son aimé. « Alors ? »

Ils se délectèrent avec un petit rictus des légères rougeurs colorant les joues du détenteur d'Excalibur. Shura avait toujours eu l'habitude de se montrer discret sur ses amours. Il était fort, droit et juste tout en restant quelque peu gauche avec les sentiments. Il faut dire que la ''boule de poils'' en question était une jolie rouquine à la dense chevelure de feu qui avait un tempérament de garçon manqué.

Ces deux-là s'étaient longtemps fréquentés comme simples amis avant que tout cela n'évolue par la force des choses.

Aphrodite reconnaissait qu'ils étaient tous deux très mignons ensembles.

Piqué au vif, Shura se renfrogna.

–« Mais j'ai rien à dire ! C'est ma vie privée, j'ai pas envie de l'étaler, c'est tout… »

Le douzième gardien fit la moue.

–« Rabat-joie. »

Un baiser d'approbation fut déposé sur sa gorge. Il ronronna.

–« Toujours si coincé… »

–« Il pourrait être nonne… », approuva Deathmask en embrassant sa mâchoire.

–« Ou Bouddhiste. », ajouta le cadet des Gémeaux, un rien moqueur.

–« Je vous emmerde. », grogna la victime de leurs gentilles moqueries.

Têtu comme une mule et d'un naturel très curieux, Aphrodite tenta à nouveau :

–« Tu veux même pas raconter à tes meilleurs potes comment tu as mis la jolie Pearl dans ton panier… ? »

Le silence accueillit sa question.

Railleur, Deathmask ricana contre sa peau.

–« A moins que ça ne soit l'inverse. »

–« Vous êtes chiants. »

Kanon se joignit à leur rire.

C'était décidément trop facile de déstabiliser leur confrère du Capricorne.

–« Au moins on aura essayé… », soupira Aphrodite, rendant les armes pour cette fois… avant d'adresser un regard espiègle en direction du cadet des gémeaux qui, tranquillement installé sur son pouf, savourait son verre d'alcool. « Et toi beau gémeau, les amours, hm ? »

Sans trop de surprise de voir le sujet lui retomber dessus, l'interpellé prit soin de terminer son verre pour observer son vis-à-vis d'un air navré démentit par son petit sourire en coin. Aphrodite, lui, retint un petit rire en sentant la poigne de son italien se faire plus forte sur sa taille. Il aimait ses élans de possessivité…

–« Navré mon Poisson, mais les amours divins sont des secrets à ne pas dévoiler. »

–« Tss… vil reptile aquatique. », jura-t-il, ses paroles démentit par le clin d'œil qu'il lui adressa.

–« Instinct de survie très cher. », contra Kanon posément en lui rendant son clin d'oeil.

Aphrodite rit.

–« Je vois, je vois, je ne vais pas t'interroger plus longtemps alors. », souffla-t-il, baissant à nouveau les bras.

Le Cancer, en revanche, ne perdit rien de son petit air mutin et porta son regard mesquin sur la cinquième personne présente restée silencieuse jusque-là.

Le pauvre spectre, malgré sa carrure puissante, suivait sans un mot les échanges, visiblement gêné de se retrouver là à entendre les histoires de cœur de chevaliers. Ryujin, fils ainé du premier juge Rhadamanthe, tenait dans ses mains une tasse encore fumante de thé, semblait attendre avec impatience l'instant où il pourrait retrouver Heros, actuellement partie pour une mission de courte durée. Inutile de préciser que le beau jeune homme avait l'air principalement mal à l'aise même si ce n'était pas spécialement une nouveauté en soi.

Un sourire torve étira les lèvres fines du maître des lieux et ses trois camarades de la chevalerie dorée lancèrent un regard préventif au seul spectre présent.

–« Et toi le Dragon ? Et si on bavardait entre père et gendre… ? »

Rentrant la tête dans les épaules devant l'expression de son beau-père, Ryujin déglutit.

Non, il n'y couperait pas.

Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de suivre le Poisson lorsque celui-ci lui avait proposé de ''prendre un thé à la maison''… ?

* * *

*Ryujin: spectre du Dragon Noir, fils aîné de Rhadamanthe et Valentine grâce à l'intervention des dieux

*Heros: apprentie chevalier, fille unique de Deathmask et Lila (spectre)

*Pearl: civile, étudiante, fille d'un ancien ennemi bras-droit (et fils adoptif) du dieu Arès

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Milkylily26:** Alors, déjà, merci pour ta review, je suis contente de savoir que ce petit texte t'a plu :3 Si j'ai d'autres idées j'écrirai volontiers sur ces deux-là, je les adore même si c'est assez "classique" comme pairing. Ensuite... Hm, comment dire... Disons que le contexte de base provient d'un jeu de RolePlay que je fais avec une amie (mettant en scène pas moins de 90 persos) donc le background est trèèèès chargé et compliqué... et surement trop whathefuckest quand on n'en a pas la connaissance depuis sa création... (mais ce RP reste mon chouchou malgré tout ! uu) mais je vais tout de même tenter de te répondre !

Déjà, les chevaliers ont été ressuscités par Hadès suite à un pacte passé avec Athena et Perséphone. Pour qu'ils soient "à égalité", les chevaliers bénéficient désormais de la même "immortalité" que les spectres (ou plutôt jeunesse éternelle) ils peuvent mourir mais ne vieillissent plus. Bien sur, la paix entre leurs deux royaumes fait parti du pacte. Donc, peu après la résurrection, chevaliers et spectres ont pactisé et, suite à une soirée alcoolisée, Deathmask s'est rapprochée de Lila qu'il avait déjà eu le loisir de torturer sous les ordres du dieu Arès. Elle est la fille ainée de Minos avec une humaine. Leur enfant, Heros, naitra alors que Dm sera tout juste avec Aphrodite mais il ne l'apprendront que des années plus tard.

Concernant les enfants de personnes du même sexe: Rhadamanthe et Valentine ont bénéficié de l'intervention des dieux qui leur ont permit d'obtenir Ryujin, devenu, en grandissant, spectre du Dragon Noir. C'est un garçon puissant mais étrangement très mal à l'aise dès son enfance. Il a longtemps fait d'Heros sa simple subordonnée et usé de ses pouvoirs de "lieutenant" pour diriger sa vie en pensant lui éviter la souffrance de se faire trahir par autrui, allant jusqu'à vouloir l'éloigner de son père. Rhadamanthe lui a fait comprendre qu'agir de la sorte n'était pas bon et Heros, quant à elle, a su lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas à sens unique. Ils vont ignorer un bon nombre de siècles que le dieu Phobos, fils ainé d'Arès, continu de lui envoyer des songes le faisant douter de ses capacités.

Aphrodite, lui, n'a pas d'enfants mais il considère Heros comme sa propre fille (façon belle-mère /PAF/), mais il conserve, tout comme Deathmask, une grande méfiance envers le reste des Spectres.

Je ne ferai pas de suite mis-à-part, peut-être (et j'insiste vraiment sur le "peut-être") le lendemain matin lorsque Dm et Aphrodite passent le pas. Il y a bien trop de choses à dire de notre RP, énormément de faits divers et variés et, franchement, je suis certaine que beaucoup trouveraient des choses assez malsaines.

Néanmoins, je suis vraiment ravie de savoir que ce petit texte t'a plus, j'espère ne pas t'avoir -trop- déçu dans mes réponses.

Encore merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
